Blazing Smoke
by tawnyclaw
Summary: In the lake territory, long after Firestar's time, two kits are born to WindClan. Eaglekit is strong, but Smokekit was born with a defect that renders her unable to speak. Prophecy foretells that these kits will change their Clan forever. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first warriors story(not challenge). Please read and review! I will update when I can, between homework, school, and sports. Thanks for checking it out. -Tawny**

Prologue

The pale gray cat made his way up the grassy hill, the sound if waves crashing in the distance. At the top, he stood, unmoving and looked up at the stars. Suddenly the sky seemed to peel away from itself, and the stars fell to earth, arranging themselves in the shapes of cats. The starcats stood on the hill, facing the cloud colored tom.

"StarClan, why have you brought me here? Is the Clan in trouble?" the tom asked, his rough voice breaking the cool silence. His blue eyes stretchex wide as he waited for a reply. Finally, a dark brown tom with a light belly stepped forward.

"Reedfoot, you have served WindClan long and well. I am Onestar. I led this Clan in a new land where no cat was at home. Yoour Clan may face the same, unless destiny prevents it. To that end, I give you these words.

_Darkness will burn through the moorgrass_

_Stars may be covered by smoke_

_Death may rule all unless, perhaps_

_The firebird flys on the wind with hope."_

The brown tabby started to fade, and the gray tom leaped up.

"Wait! What darkness? When? Who can I tell?". Reedfoot looked at the sky in despair. StarClan had gone.

Allegiances 

WindClan

Leader- Gorsestar, a cream she cat with blue eyes

Deputy-Wolfscar, a heavy black tom with a large scar on his chest

Medicine Cat-Reedfoot, an elderly pale gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors-

Skyheart-a golden brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Mistpaw

Palepelt-a misty gray she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Darkpaw

Grasswhisker-a good natured brown tabby tom, green eyes

Rainclaw-young, arrogant tom with dark gray fur and amber eyes

Weedstripe-a young cream tom

Redflower, a stocky ginger tom with blazing yellow eyes

Apprentices

Darkpaw-a black tom with green eyes

Mistpaw-a pretty, lithe gray she cat with amber eyes

Queens-

Hollowbark-a dark brown she cat with emerald eyes. Expecting Skyheart's kits

Sparktail-a tortoiseshell she cat with a birth defect rendering her unable to speak

Mother of Eaglekit, a large black tom with a ginger underbelly and amber eyes, and Smokekit, a small black and white she cat with Wolfscar

Elders-

Fogfoot, a gray she cat

Shredleg, a brown tabby tom with a permanently broken leg


	2. Chapter 2

Crash! Lightning crackled high in the sky, arcing to earth in blinding white slashes. Cats howled and cowered in their dens. In a grassy hollow, sheltered by trees, one yowl rose louder than the rest.

"The kits are coming!" The agonized wail of a frightened cat ripped through the air. The pretty tortoiseshell lay on a grassy nest, swollen belly heaving. A pale gray tom rushed over.

"Just breathe, Sparktail," he soothed. Reedfoot dropped some green leaves in front of the queen. Sparktail opened her mouth as if to yowl, but nothing came out. Everyone was sickeningly reminded of Sparktail's lack of speech. Reedfoot bared his teeth at the gaping cats and growled. "Don't just stand there! Do something! The apprentices can look for a s try ick to bite on. Warriors, split up and protect the camp. Elders can watch."

All of the cats split up guiltily and trotted off to their duties, less frightened for having something to do. The Clan was ordered again.

"Fire!" The word, filled with terror and didpair, was echoed from mouth to mouth across camp. Warriors panicked, fleeing everywhere or standing frozen in fear. As quick as a rabbit, a light shape jumped onto the Greatstone.

"Quiet! We are WindClan! We do not flee at the slightest flame. Be strong, and protect those that need it. Now, all strong tunnelers, make a fighting wedge. We will transport Sparktail to the lake. Hunters, now is your time to earn glory from swiftness and courage. Take grass, moss, anything you can find, and soak it! Then run and douse the fire. Our camp MUST not be destroyed!"

As Gorsestar spoke, WindClan warriors straightened their backs. Gorsestar knew that her warriors would gight to the death for the Clan, but this was an enemy who fought dirty, like a rogue. She shook her cream head and yowled, "Tunnelers!" They pressed together, shoulder to shoulder, and Reedfoot heaved Sparktail up. The wedge slowly moved forward, slightly unnerved by the silent pain howls of the queen. Wolfscar, the black deputy, shuddered but did not move to help his mate. He had never loved her as much as Seedwing, his former mate. Slowly, like a burial procession, they made their way to the lake. Dashing back and forth were the lithe prey hunters, wetting the fire in vain. But Sparktail saw none of this, and there, on the shore of the blazing lake, in the dark night alight with skyfire, she gave birth. There was no father, no den, no help but Reedfoot's measly supply of herbs to help her. She writhed one last time, and lay limp. Two kits were there, whimpering for milk.

But no mother was there, for Sparktail's eyes glazed over, and already around her hung the reek of death. A dark brown queen, heavy with almost born kits, limped over. She wailed in grief for her sister, and snuggled the kits to her side. She purred to the kits, her mew choked with grief for her sibling.

"You will be my kits, my loves. You shall be Smokekit, for the night you were born. And you, Eaglekit, for the strength and courage of your mother. I will love you now. You will not die."

And so it began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**To Storm: Thanks, I'll fix that, thanks XD**

Chapter 2

"Mama, I'm hungry!". A black and brown kit wailed pitifully. The kit's amber eyes were open for the first time, and she looked around the grassy den in amazement. A dark brown queen turned her head to look, showing brilliant green eyes. She sighed and mewed,

"I'm doing the best I can, Eaglekit. Why don't you let your sister have a turn? There's enough to go around." The brown she cat looked pitifully at a tiny scrap of white fur splotched with ebony patches. The kit was barely bigger than a leaf, and yet Sparktail's litter had been born for 2 moons. Through her patchy coat, you could count her ribs. At the sound of her name, Smokekit looked over. She seemed to be trying to open her heavy lids. Her brother, Eaglekit, fluffed up his fur in excitement.

"Come on, you can do it! Then we can go play together! The camp is huge, and all the warriors are strong and brave. I want to be like them when I grow up!" His heather-brown underbelly showed as he reared upGe snuggled up close to her in excitement.

_Softkit and Leafkit, _Eaglekit thought. _The next Clan leader and deputy, if Hollowbark has anything to say about it. _Hollowbark was always fussing over her real kits, never leaving time for them. But suddenly Eaglekit turned away, resentment forgotten. His sister had opened her eyes, and he had missed it! He should have been there for her instead of complaining about kits. Smokekit blinked in the dim light that shone between the dried, brittle stems of woven grass that made the nursery. Her eyes were the sparkling green of moorgrass after greenleaf rain. He nuzzled up against her as she opened her mouth. Her pink jaws were wide as she tried to push out a word. But Hollowbark ducked her head, trying to hide the tears that sprang to her eyes. Smokekit was like her mother. Eaglekit stared at his sister in disbelief, then . . .

_H-hi? Can anyone hear me? _

Eaglekit recoiled in shock. How had she done it? Smokekits mouth hadn't moved, but Eaglekit heard her high meow loud and clear.

_What's going on? Can you hear me?_

The voice came again, but this time Eaglekit was ready.

_**I am your brother, Eaglekit. Don't worry, you're safe here.**_

He snuggled up to her in the soft bedding and purred quietly.

_**I'm your brother, Eaglekit. Can you hear me?**_

_Y-yes. What were you doing before?_

_**What do you mean? Talking?**_

_When you opened your mouth._

Eaglekit stiffened in surprise, accidentally shoving Leafkit.

_**That's called talking. We can all do it. Well, except for you.**_

Smokekits muzzle drooped.

_I'm different, aren't I? Will I be safe?_

**_Don't worry. I will protect you. Nothing will hurt you, as long as I live. _**

The two fell asleep, comforted in their love for each other.

**SIDE NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: For ease of reading, Smokekits thoughts have been put in italics. Eaglekit's thoughts are in bold italics. This will continue throughout the story. **

**So, what did you think of it? I thought I would introduce their "difference" early. Do you like Smokekit or Eaglekit better?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait, I had soccer and tae kwon do and homework XD. Anyways, please give constructive criticism! **

"ThunderClan invasion! You'd better run!" Eaglekit rose up onto his stubby ginger hindpaws, flailing around in the sandy hollow that was the WindClan camp. Smokekit crouched before him, wide blue eyes staring at her brother. Her black and white pelt was painfully loose on her and sharp bone showed in every line of her tiny frame. Nevertheless, she pricked her ears at her brothers words.

_Warriors never run! __**WindClan**__ will win!_

So as her heavy brother came crashing down, Smokekit dived beneath his stomach, twisting to knock him over. As Eaglekit fell, he again heard her echoey meow in his head.

_Take that, prey stealer!_ Smokestar_ wins again!_

Eaglekit grunted, gasping, then shot to his paws unexpectedly.

_**Eaglestar is the greatest! Do you give in?**_

_ Never . . ._

He used his forepaws to batter at Smokekits head, soft kit fur sliding off like the lake on smooth stones. He slipped to one side and shoved her down with his wide shoulders, then pinned her with rusty brown paws. The black and white she kit struggled, but Eaglekit held strong.

_**Eaglestar is victorious again!**_

He purred, dhaking his black fur in happiness, when a shadow fell over him and Eaglekit knew what would happen next. He looked up guiltily to find Hollowbark standing over them, green eyes glinting with anger. Her brown fur was fluffed up and she gazed down on Eaglekit with disappointment.

"What do you think you're doing? Fighting with your sister, when you know how she is! I expect you thought you could take advantage of her, but I won't have it in my nursery. You are going to clean out the dirty moss, while Smokekit here is going to help me look after Softkit and Leafkit."

Here she looked with a tender gaze at Smokekit, pity easily seen. She picked her up by the scruff, ignoring her thrashing protests. In Eaglekit's head, he distinctly heard scorn and distaste.

_We're five moons old, we can take care of ourselves! I don't need your mothering!_

At this last rrmark, Smokekit subtly cuffed Hollowbark over the ears, her thin legs betraying more strength than would seem normal. Eaglekit shook his head in disbelief. As he clawed at the soiled moss of the nursery, pretending it was Hollowbark's fur, he sent out a thought to his sister.

_**Pretty soon we'll be apprentices, then we'll see how high and mighty that mousebrain is!**_

Eaglekit woke up on a strange surface. There was a rock digging into his back, and he twisted around, licking his jet black fur. Then he remembered, and with the memory his muscles screamed in sore agony. He had cleaned out the whole nursery, apprentices den, and elders den, burning with anger. Hollowbark was so unfair! Smokekit got to watch the other kits, but he wasn't jealous at all. Those two were a pawful! Just last moon he had found thistles all in his nest, courtesy of Softkit and Leafkit. But he was snapped out of his thoughts by a giant warrior looming over him. The light brown fur blocked out the sunlight, and Eaglekit cowered, tail down.

"So you're the newest warrior, huh?" A good natured deep voice came from above and Eaglekit nodded weakly. "I'm Grasswhisker. You look like you could use some fresh-kill! If you want, I'll share."

Grasswhisker temptingly waved a plump rabbit over to Eaglekit, and his mouth watered.

"Yes please," the kit squeaked.

Grasswhisker plopped down next to Eaglekit and gently nibbled on a bite of rabbit before passing it to the kit. Eaglekit stared in awe as he ate.

"So what do you do? Do you hunt or fight? Have you been in any battles?" The questions came timbling out of his mouth. The brown tabby purred as he replied.

"Yes, I hunt and fight. I also patrol. I was in a couple of battles with RiverClan. That's how I got this."

He pointed to a jagged notch in his ear. Eaglekit stared, goggling at the green eyed warrior. Only then did he remember Smokekit.

_**Come and meet my new friend! He's a warrrior.**_

Eaglekit saw a black and white head poke out of the nursery, carefully surveying the scene. However, before she could dart over, a clear voice rang out.

"Let all cats old enough to chase a rabbit gather beneath the Greatstone!" A pale gold she cat had emerged from the ivy tangle that was the leaders den. She leaped up onto an impossibly high gray boulder that overlooked the camp. Grasswhisker motioned Eaglekit to sit next to him. The black kit obeyed and immediately looked around for his sister. To his dismay, he could see sky blue eyes glimmering with disgust from behind Hollowbark.

_Lucky you! I have to stay by Hollowbrain this whole time!_

Eaglekit grunted sympathetically and looked around once more. Beneath the Greatstone, a dark gray tom and a cream tom sat proudly, fur glossy and groomed. He recognized them as Weedpaw and Rainpaw. This must be their warrior ceremony, he realized.

"It is time for one of my favorite duties, making new warriors," meowed Goldenstar. She looked around before continuing. "I, Goldenstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you in their turn. Rainpaw, do you promise to defend your Clan and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

The dark gray tom growled assent, ambition glowing in his eyes.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I gove you the name Rainclaw. StarClan honors your courage anf skill in battle."

Tbe new warrior licked his leaders shoulder in respect. Then the process repeated, with shy Weedpaw becoming Weedstripe. The Clan gathered, yowling their names in support. Rainclaw caught the jealous eye of Eaglekit, and stalked over.

"So. You're Wolfscars kit, are you? You must be horribly disappointed about your sister. I don't see why we haven't killed her." His scathing tone and aggressive stance showed a clear challenge, but Eaglekit only dipped his head. He knew Rainclaw would be one to watch out for.


End file.
